


Listening In

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Het Relationship, Cunnilingus, Eavesdropping, F/M, Ficlet, First Time, Het, Incest, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Listening In

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good Ol' Uncle Charlie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176599) by [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154). 



Extendable Ear strategically placed in Charlie's room, Ron licked his lips as he waited, a frisson of pleasure shooting up his spine (and straight to his cock) when he heard the doorknob turn.

"Did you have a good birthday, Lily?" Charlie's voice was low and seductive. After all this time, Ron recognised when Charlie turned on the charm. "Hard to believe you're of age now. A woman."

Ron had been waiting for Lily's turn. She was smart and sassy like her mother. How he'd love to turn her over his knee and spank her arse red. But he'd never touch them. He was married, after all, so he took his pleasure vicariously. 

Thank Merlin for Charlie.

Ron heard a giggle then a gasp, his cock already hard as stone. 

"What are you doing, Uncle Charlie?" Lily asked, sounding nervous. 

"Giving you a present for your birthday, baby," Charlie replied smoothly.

"But—" Her words were cut off by a wet sound—snogging, surely—and Ron wrapped his hand around his dick, straining to hear more. 

There was a rustle of fabric, a ripping sound, and then a low chuckle. 

"We'll fix that later," Charlie murmured and then the wet, kissing sounds started again but it wasn't long before Ron heard soft moans and whimpers.

"Charlie," Lily said, panting, "I've never—"

Ron bit his lip to keep from groaning along with Charlie. 

"Never?" Charlie said as Ron began stroking himself, imagining Charlie's fingers slipping inside Lily's wet knickers. "No one's touched you here?"

"No, not like that," Lily half-moaned. 

"Little boys don't know how to treat a woman." Charlie laughed again. "Let's get these knickers off...."

Ron leaned in closer, as if that would help him hear better, his left hand now rolling his balls while his right stroked up and down his shaft.

"You smell good, Lily."

Ron imagined Charlie on his knees, licking Lily's clit. She would come in no time and then be more relaxed for the rest of what Charlie—and Ron—had in mind.

That's how they all were the first time.

"You're going to..." Lily whimpered and cried out, "Oh my God!"

"Now get up on the bed, baby," Charlie said, his voice taking on a sharper tone. "I have plans for that virgin arse."

Ron moaned and splayed his thighs, then reached down to tease his arsehole. 

This was going to be good.


End file.
